


Cool Breezes

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Complete, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They liked to drive to the Grand Traverse Bay area. Sometimes, it led to adventure. Sometimes . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer or the character Speed Racer. I also do not profit from the writing of this material. Darius Evans, however, does belong to me, and I will protect him zealously from any and all unauthorized use so please ask first before using!
> 
> Author's Note: Grand Traverse Bay, for those of you who don't know, is a real place. I write Speed Racer as living in Farminginton Hills, MI. A trip to Traverse City would not be unheard of for someone "down state".

The sun had barely started to rise when they set out. Condensation still covered the windshield of their car, a dark grey convertible built by Pops, but Speed knew it would not last long. The month of June had been unseasonably warm, the hottest on record in the last thirty years. The public pools were filled to capacity, filled with people trying to keep cool. Some had even gone swimming in Lake Huron where they could. Even his parents had decided upon adding a swimming pool to their yard to escape the heat whenever they could.

For their part, he and Darius were heading north, to Traverse City, for the weekend. It was one of their monthly excursions to the northern part of the state. Darius liked swimming in the Grand Traverse Bay, and Speed simply liked the quieter aspect of Traverse City. Though it was a major city in the northern half of Michigan, it retained a quiet and quaint way of life that differed from the hustle and bustle of Farmington Hills, and it was something Speed felt he and his life partner needed. Darius had readily agreed, and so their plans were made.

An hour and a half into their drive – Speed had dozed a little, content to let Darius drive for the first stretch – his partner lowered the top. The cool breeze breathed a bit of life into Speed, and he shifted so he sat a little straighter in his seat. He glanced at Darius, who wore a slightly impish grin.

"I was thinking," he began when he noticed Speed stirring a little, "of an interesting way we can pass the time."

"How interesting?" Speed inquired. He knew better than to agree to Darius's ideas right away. Giving in sometimes led to disastrous results but always ended with the two of them smiling.

"Well," Darius licked his lips, "interesting in that we tell each other a story. It doesn't have to be dirty or anything else like that . . . and then maybe use those ideas to, oh, I don't know, write our own book."

Speed did not answer right away. It was not a mind-blowing, interesting idea from Darius, but it was interesting enough to stoke his curiosity. He had already written a book once before, but it was nothing like what Darius suggested. That first book had detailed Speed's life and how it nearly ended at the bottom of a glass of scotch. This would be a different undertaking, something no one would ever expect them to do, and Darius knew as much. Speed tilted his head as he spoke.

"Write our own book?" he echoed. "What brought this on?"

Darius shrugged.

"I don't really know," he replied. "It just sounds like a really good idea to me. I know it won't be the first time we've worked together on something, but it also won't be the last. It's just . . . it's just something I want to do."

Speed said nothing about Darius's idea. There was not much he could say except to either agree or disagree with what Darius wanted. The idea certainly had merits, and Speed definitely enjoyed working with Darius whenever the opportunity presented itself. Even if it never became a success, Speed knew he wanted to try. He smiled and nodded. The wind whipped around them as Darius drove, messing their hair. Already, the day promised to be hot and humid, a typical Michigan day.

"All right," he said. "So where do we begin?"


End file.
